Herobrine's Friend
by xxravenwing250xx
Summary: A teenage boy named Eric encounters and befriends Herobrine. Turns out Hero is a great friend, at least until Eric makes a new friend.


Eric was a pretty normal teenager. He liked junk food, staying up late, and video games. He went to school, all the normal things. Eric was a bit of a loner. He didn't have anyone he'd REALLY call a friend. He had a couple acquaintances he'd do stuff with, but there was no peer he was really close to.

Being alone a lot, Eric spent a lot of his spare time at his computer or in front of the tv with a controller in his hand. However, his video games really didn't help him make friends. He wasn't willing to waste money on the newest video game out every month, so he preferred to buy games that had a lot of play time and replay value.

One game Eric loved was minecraft. It was a different game depending on what he felt like doing. There was so much to do alone. A couple of his acquaintances had the game, but they had xbox and he preferred PC for minecraft.  
Eric came home one day after a particularly bad day at school. He was in a minecraft mood so he decided to relax by building a nice little house and a farm. He set up his laptop in his room and sat down to play.

He opened minecraft and saw his skin. He'd picked one out that looked like him mostly. He had a weird habit of switching it to front view mode when he was about to quit, so his skin would look at him like it was greeting him when he logged back in. It had black hair, a little bit over one eye, a pale skin tone, green eyes, plain shoes, jeans, and a cool creeper themed jacket. He smiled and switched into first person mode to play. Minecraft did what it always does and sucked the hours away.

As the sun in the real world began to fall, Eric had built himself a nice big house, a farm, and was underground mining for a few diamonds. He was decked out in iron by now and had found a small vein of three diamonds, which he'd made into a pick. He was looking for two more to make an enchantment table.

As he was surveying a large cavern looking for monsters, he saw figure in a shadowy corner. His skin was Steve except the eyes were white. Eric's mother called him down for dinner, causing Eric to look toward the door. He looked back and the figure was gone. Had his eyes just been playing tricks on him? "Was that Herobrine?" He murmured. Eric sighed and closed his game to go eat.  
Eric came back after eating and opened up his game again. He kept a lookout for Herobrine this time, but he did not see him. He came up later, up a different hole than he went down. He had no idea where his house was and began wandering around.

"Ugh where is my fricken house?!" He growled out loud in his frustration. He decided to take a quick break. He shut his character up in dirt to protect himself and decided to go walk the family dog. After he'd cooled his temper he came back and dug himself out of the dirt. What he saw made him freeze at his keyboard.

A sign that read "Stop" was placed in front of him. He looked around quickly, terrified of seeing those white eyes. Herobrine was not within sight. But what Eric COULD see was trees, or rather tree trunks. Trees had been shaved of their leaves. Eric shivered. He remembered reading about Herobrine's usual doings. But these trees weren't in a cluster like the picture he'd seen. They were clearly in a line. He turned to look at the sign that read Stop, and pure curiosity compelled him to follow the line of trees.

The line of trees was long but eventually led him to a tunnel dug through a mountain. It was a perfectly straight two by two tunnel. He went through it. He kept stopping to look behind him, but he was alone.

Through the tunnel he came to the other side of the mountain. It was getting dark now but he saw a light in the distance, and sprinted for it. He thought it was his home, but no. It was a giant sort of torch made up stone bricks, sculpted beautifully around a block of burning nether rack. Eric gasped softly and looked around, but from the torch he could see another light in the distance and headed for that one, slashing his way through monsters as he went. This time it was his house. He ran through it quickly, looking to see if any of his stuff was missing or any thing was left. Nothing, his home appeared untouched.

Eric went to his bed in game and slept so the sun would come up. He looked around again and still no one. Eric tried to go about his game and for two in game days his world was quiet. He decided to leave the torch as it was. If Herobrine was in his world, destroying his work might piss him off.

He'd begun to relax after over half an hour of normal gameplay. He was fishing and staring over at his bobber until he caught a fish, then turned to check the positon of the sun, and there stood Herobrine, about fifteen blocks away, with a sword. in his hand. Eric gasped out loud and froze, staring at the myth, the legend, the one and only Herobrine.

Just as he was about to snap out of it and try to run away, a message appeared. "Please don't run!" Herobrine said. In what appeared to be a gesture of good will he threw a sword on the ground. It was made of diamond and enchanted. Eric watched it float. "Go on, take it." Eric hesitated and drew closer to the sword, fearing it was bait. The sword popped into his hand.

"What do you want?" Eric typed and sent the message. "I was hoping we could talk. It's really lonely." Eric was stunned. This angry, cruel spirit that haunted minecraft was lonely? "I can guess what you're thinking. I get frustrated when people run or attack me ok?"

Eric decided so long as Herobrine was calm, if he ever wanted to enjoy minecraft in the future it was best to do what kept him calm. Just as he would about to reply, Herobrine 'spoke' again. "It's getting dark. Want to go inside?" Eric hurried into his house. Herobrine followed him in and shut the door after himself.

Herobrine actually sat down, like he was in a boat, on the couch Eric had made out of stairs and signs. "Nice place you got here. A bit small but nice."

"Thanks. So...Are you hungry?" He asked. "Actually yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Herobrine replied. Eric went to his chest and brought Herobrine a bowl of rabbit stew. Herobrine munched it down and returned the bowl. "So what do you want to talk about?" Eric typed.

"How was your day? Kind of a generic way to start a conversation but it's a starting point." Eric thought a moment. "Well there's nothing much interesting to talk about at school..." Eric mumured aloud.

"That's fine then. What other video games do you like?" Eric was stunned. "I didn't type that. Can he read my mind?" "No genius. Your webcam has a mic." Herobrine said. "Oh that. Well I play a bunch of games but my favorite is definitely minecraft. There's so much to do. But I guess you know all about that." Eric said, abandoning typing and just speaking. "Hey how can you hear me when minecraft has no voice controls?" "Don't worry about it. It's complicated and not really worth your time to explain."

"Well as for my day it was pretty boring. I don't have any friends really at school. I mean there's this group I eat lunch with, but other than talking with me at lunch and sometimes partnering on projects in class they don't have much to do with me."

Eric stayed up late with Herobrine that night. After they'd talked a while and Eric had relaxed, the two went caving together. Herobrine proved a great help, and Eric was having tons of fun having someone to play with. By midnight they'd brought home many diamonds, took a trip to the nether, and redecorated Eric's house, and added on a bedroom for Herobrine.

That was when Eric noticed the time. "Oh dang. It's been fun, but I really have to get to bed." "Oh, ok... See you tomorrow?" "Yeah, after school I'll play some more. See you then." Eric closed the minecraft window and shut down his computer, stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, where he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day after school Eric couldn't wait to get home to his computer. When he entered his world he noticed a missing block and went to go fix it, but there was a ladder leading down. Eric followed it. A beautiful basement had been dug out and lined with stone bricks. He searched through the new rooms, including a bathroom with a greek bath, toilet, sink and a counter.

Eric couldn't find Herobrine. "Herobrine?" He called it out loud but didn't type. He waited for a response. Nothing. "Herobrine, where are you?" He typed out, then waited. "You're home, great :) Come outside." Came the response.

He hurried to get outside. There herobrine waited, decked out in diamond armor. "Now let's go raid that nether fortress we saw. "Oh yeah! Sounds like fun! By the way awesome basement." Eric said as they headed for the nether portal together. "No big deal. I had a lot of time on my hands waiting for you." The two ran into the nether.

Every day after school or after sleep Eric would spend at least some time with Herobrine. They didn't always play minecraft. Sometimes they would just talk or Eric would read to Herobrine some of his favorite books.

Herobrine reveled in the companionship. It had been so long since he'd had a bond with a person. He craved and needed this friendship. Eric treated him like a person rather than a spirit trapped within a game. He stopped bothering other minecrafters, except when Eric was not at the computer and he got bored. But instead of trying to get their attention like he was before, he just messed with them horribly. He didn't need their attention anymore. Not with Eric being there for him.

Eric came to consider Herobrine his only true friend and confided everything to him. He stopped bothering with making real friends and became more withdrawn from his lunch time acquaintances. Eric made sure to keep up with his own maintenance and school work so his parents wouldn't ground him, but spent increasing amounts of his spare time with Herobrine.

His parents became worried about him spending so much time on the computer. They never heard him talking to himself since Eric was careful to only type what he wanted to say when they were home. They tried to encourage him to do other things, which Eric politely declined to do. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, until Eric and Herobrine had been friends for nearly a whole year.

As they played, Herobrine taught Eric how to build more elaborate structures, the best strategies for mining, and about the new things in every update, turning Eric from a moderately good player into a pro.

One day at school a new kid who had moved there during the summer break noticed his creeper hoodie and sat by him at lunch. "Hey, which version?" Eric blinked. "What?" "Minecraft, which version do you play?" "Oh, PC." "Great, that's what I play too. Nice to meet you. My name's Trevor." Eric smiled and introduced himself. "Want to get together and play LAN sometime?" "Sure but it would have to be at my house. I don't have a laptop." "That's fine. I actually have mine in my bag. How about after school." "Wow, totally!" Eric grinned.

After school they walked to Eric's house together. Eric smirked while he booted up his computer and Trevor booted up his laptop. 'He's going to flip out when he meets Herobrine.' Eric thought with a smile.

Soon Trevor was in the world and looking through his house. "Woah, man! This is awesome! You must have put hours into this house." Eric looked around the house for Herobrine, but couldn't find him. He looked around outside. "Eric, can I take some of this iron for armor?" "Oh sure." Eric mumbled looking around. "So what do you want to do?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, uh how about we go exploring and look for a saddle so you can have a horse and go exploring?" "Sure." The two played together for hours, but Herobrine did not show himself. Trevor used Herobrine's bed when they wanted to sleep. Eric didn't mention Herobrine. Unless Trevor saw him, he'd never believe he was telling the truth.

When it was time for Trevor to go, he left the world and shut down his laptop. "That was fun. We should do it again in a fresh world sometime." Eric saw him to the door, leaving minecraft open while he did. After Trevor got into his car Eric came back to the computer to see Herobrine in front of him.

"Herobrine! There you are! Where were you?! I wanted you to meet Trevor." "Trevor's not like you, Eric. He's like the others." Eric blinked. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he could sense anger in between the typed words. "I thought you'd like to have another friend." "Like I said, He's not like you. He doesn't belong in our space." Eric began to get nervous of this attitude. "Well um, my fingers are kind of stiff right now, so how about I read to you now that it's just us?" "Yes. That sounds good." Herobrine replied. Just them. Just how it should be.

Eric read to him until he was tired, then bid Herobrine goodnight and went to bed. Herobrine, though a bit calmer, was still fuming. He was not about to let this pass by. Trevor had intruded on his turf and slept in his bed. And he'd spent hours with Eric. He needed to nip this in the bud as quickly as possible.

While both boys slept Herobrine tracked down Trevor's username and went to Trevor's minecraft worlds. He set up traps for him and warnings. This was sure to give him a good scare. Hopefully it would scare Trevor away from minecraft and Eric for a good long while.

The next day at school Trevor looked nervous. "Hey, what's wrong?" Eric asked. "Nothing really, I just... I went into one of my minecraft worlds this morning and there was some...weird stuff going on." "Weird stuff?" "Some stuff that I didn't build, and traps. I almost blew up my house, but I noticed the pressure plate. The thing is, I never had another player in that world. I swear I'm not trying to creep you out or play a stupid prank."

"I believe you. I don't think you should worry about it too much. Let's go see a movie after school. It will relax you." Eric said. Trevor nodded. Herobrine didn't like Trevor in their world, fine. Eric could understand how he would be defensive of their world when Eric was his only friend. They'd make a new world next time they played together.

After the movie Eric came home alone and went to his computer. As soon as he entered his world, Herobrine was there. "Where have you been?! I was worried about you!" Herobrine said. "I went out to a movie." "With Trevor?" "Yes with Trevor. Who are you, my girlfriend?" "You're gonna be MY girlfriend if you keep talking like that!" Herobrine retorted.

Eric reigned in his temper. Herobrine had been lonely for a long time, so he was a little needy. "Settle down Herobrine. Come on, we never fight. Just because I'm hanging out with Trevor is no reason for you to get defensive and jealous. I'll always be your friend. Let's slay a few monsters tonight. That should make you feel better." Herobrine agreed and they went out to slay monsters.

After the ten minutes of night, the two started building a barn for their horses, making it nice because they could. "By the way, did you go screw with Trevor's worlds last night?" I screw with a lot of worlds. I'm Herobrine. I get bored when you're gone. One MIGHT have been his." "Well please don't. I think you'll really like him if you give him a chance. He's nice." Herobrine was silent and continued working on the barn.

A few days passed and Eric continued to spend time with Trevor, but made sure to visit Herobrine every day, trying to be understanding of Herobrine's position and make him feel secure. Herobrine had become irritable and messed with Trevor more and more, leaving signs warning him to stay away from Eric. Eric kept his cool and hoped Herobrine would stop.

One day after school he sat down at his computer. He brought a plate, some caramel, an apple, and a knife. He opened minecraft. "Herobrine, we need to talk about this. You need to stop messing with Trevor. Just because I have a new friend doesn't make you less important. He's not going to take me away from you." Eric was cutting the apple in his hand as he spoke. "You're right, Eric. I'm sorry I've been overreacting like this. I won't bother Trevor anymore. I promise."

Eric smiled. "That's great. I'm so glad you-" Suddenly minecraft made a loud glitch sound. "Ah!" Eric jumped in surprise, causing him to accidentally slash open his hand. The blood ran quickly off his hand and on to the keyboard. It went haywire and started sparking. Eric reached to put his unwounded hand on the wood of the desk for support to get out of his chair, but in his hurry he missed and his hand landed on the keyboard. Electricity ran through his body and all he knew was pain, and then in a moment, nothingness.

Sometime later, Eric woke up in a bed with a red blanket on it. He looked around. It looked like a more real-life version of his basement in minecraft, except he was in a corner surrounded by iron bars with a bed, a cauldron full of water, and a trap door over a pool of water. He looked down at his hands. He looked almost the same. Checking his reflection in the water, he looked like a human version of his minecraft skin.

There was a creaking as someone came down the ladder. Eric froze when he saw what looked like a human version of Herobrine, white eyes and all. "Oh good, you're awake." His voice was low and dark. His smile was happy, but also victorious. "I should have done this sooner. Now we can talk properly and be so much closer."

"Wha- What have you done?" Eric asked. "Isn't it obvious? I brought you into the game with me." Herobrine's grin widened. "But this doesn't look like minecraft!" "That's because the whole time you were at your computer, you were viewing this world through a lens, the texture pack. Think of it like wearing a special pair of glasses, and now you've just had corrective surgery to see the world properly."

Eric trembled. "Let me out of here! You can't keep me here!" Eric started to panic. He hesitated, but remembering you could break almost anything with your hand, given the time, he punched at the bars. "Ouch!" he cried out, pulling his hand back. "Welcome to minecraft, Eric. Hitting something you can't break without the proper tool hurts."

"You let me out of here right now!" Eric cried out. "If you mean the game, I can't. Once you're in there's no getting out. If you mean the cell, I will when you forgive me."

"Why would I ever forgive you for this you psychopathic...maniac!" Herobrine frowned in disapproval and began to pace in front of the cell. "I will ignore that hurtful comment because I'm your friend and I know you're upset. You shouldn't be though. You have no life to go back to."

"You-You killed me?!" Eric shouted. "Of course not. I don't have that kind of power outside the game. You died in an electrocution accident, remember? I merely pulled your soul in here with me."

"You surprised me and made me cut my hand! You've trapped me here forever! I'll never forgive you! I swear it." Eric started to cry and cupped his face. "Don't cry, Eric. It's not so bad. You'll forgive me." Herobrine cooed gently in his dark soothing tone.

He reached through the bars and pulled Eric's hands away, then cupped Eric's chin and lifted it, making Eric look him in the eyes. "I know you will. You have no real choice. I'm all you've got now. We've got all the time in the world to wait for you to get over it, and when you do, we'll have fun and play together. No one will ever take you away from me. You're my friend. Forever."


End file.
